


Lovers

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-24
Updated: 2005-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is wrong. Hush, dearest. Slash, James PotterXBill Weasley.





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

He wrapped his arms around his waist. 

_This is wrong._

He gently kissed him on the lips 

_Hush, Dearest._

He pulled away from him. 

_You've got a girlfriend_

He grasped his head and pulled it closed.

_And I'm only twelve._

He breathed in the fresh scent of his lovers hair, smelling the fresh apple shampoo.

_Does it matter?_

" James..." he moaned, kissing the black haired boy passionatly. 

_You've got a point._

"Oh, Oh, Ohhhh..." James moaned, struggling to keep himself upwards. 

_I know, Dearie._

"Bill..." He moaned, kissing him back.

_I always do._


End file.
